Paw Prints
by aishachase97
Summary: Kana is the Wolf Of Song, the wolf who is going to help her pack get to Paradise; Yuru and Kamu are her packmates that she save almost a full year ago. What happens when they meet Kiba, Cheza and the others? Destiny is a crazy thing, what can Kana do to help Cheza and the others get to Paradise? Humor, romance and adventure! Kiba/oc Tsume/oc Toboe/oc Hige/Blue.
1. Chapter 1

aishachase97: I'm so excited! This is my first ever Wolf's Rain fanfiction!

Kana: Then lets get a move on.

Yurusa: I'm with Kana on this one aisha...

aishachase97:...But I created you! You listen to me!

Kamu: *sigh* You should know by now that Kana doesn't listen to anyone, especialy you,

aishachase97: Yeah...I made her that way...

Kana: Damn right

Yurusa: Wow! Kana is so cool!

aishachase97: Yurusa... You really should have a better role model... Look up to Kamu instead!

Kamu: ...

Kana: Well screw you too...

aishachase97: *sigh* I dont own Wolf's Rain, just the THIS plot and my oc's.

Chapter 1

I glanced around the allyway once more before pulling on the mask. I stepped into the street slowly, as to not gain any attention. I whistled pulling my hands behind my head, acting as casual as I could. People past me, heading to the festival, that would accure later on. I dodged them easily, heading back to the abandoned apartment building on the east side of the city. I climbed the dusty stairs, nose twitching at the familiar musty sent. I reached the top of the building, gaining fresher air.

"Kamu! Kana's back!" I grinned and waved at Yuru.

I leaned against the railings and watched as she pranced around happily. Kamu just glanced up from her book. Kamu was more silent than any of us. When I first found her she was badly wounded out side of the city. She wouldn't talk to anyone for the first week. But then she got caught by a couple of dog catchers after getting shot with a tranque; I had to save her sorry ass. She started to open up after that. She started off with asking if I had smelt anything sweet around here; I told her the truth. No flower scent was ever going to come around this city until the festival that was a year away. She said she would stay with me until then. When I asked her why she wanted to smell flowers, she told me of the legend of paradise, and how she wanted to find it. After hearing how she wanted to move on from her past, I decided that she couldn't do it alone, and told her she might as well join me. That was the first time I saw her smile. I became a pack leader for one.

I foun Yuru next. Yuru is the youngest at 13 in human years. Her mask was that of a simple girl with longish light brown hair and purple highlights, and golden yellow eyes. She was almost always smiling. She brought ease to our little three person pack. I had found her shortly after I found Kamu. Yuru was a happy little girl, skipping around through the city looking for someone to play with. But she got tangled with the wrong people. A group of gangsters tried to get to her. Until I jumped in and saved her. She then started fallowing me around like I was some sort of idel. She wouldn't leave me be, and after she fallowed me to the apartment building, she met Kamu. Kamu fell for Yuru faster than you could say "fetch." Of course we told her about how we were going to try our paws at getting to paradise. She wasnt to be left out. And so became our little pack of three. Some how I became a undecided leader.

"So! What did you bring us to eat Kana!" I glanced at Yuru, then looked down.

"Yuru, I'm sorry..." Yuru's eyes dropped, and she pouted a little. I felt myself grin.

"The only thing I could get...was the festival," Kamu looked up from her book, a smile on her face. Yuru started jumping around like a little rabbit.

"So its been a year alread," Kamu said, standing. I nodded looking bored as all hell.

"Let us find a flower!" Cheered Yuru. I smiled and jumped off the roof.

~1/2 hour later~

"Danm... Looking for this Maiden is going to take forever, I cant tell the sent of a rose from a carnation!" I growled. Kamu and Yuru walked silently behind me, every once in a while sniffing the air. I groaned and stole a bag of popcorn off a 'Free Popcorn' cart. I took a hand pull and passed it to Yuru who began stuffing her face.

I continued walking as Kamu and Yuru walked in a different direction. I dodged more people filing into the festival and managed to get up on the wall that surrounded the west side of the city. I stopped to take a breath of air that didn't smell like nectar. I coughed on my breath. Something, it...

"It's so sweet," I jumped up and ran along the wall, heading for the scent. Yuru and Kamu joining me soon after.

"Is that it?" Yuru asked breathlessly. Kamu nodded, a slightly calm smile on her face.

"The Flower Maiden, we found her," I grinned and hopped off the wall. I landed in front of a group. Four boys and a pink haired girl. Kamu stepped forward to them, and another boy, no, wolf stepped infont of the pink haired girl, growling. A beautiful sound, amost like wind chimes, came from the pink haired girl.

"Kiba, No, This one needs them. That's why we're here," Kiba, the wolf who stepped in front of the girl, backed down slightly eyeing us. The other wolves stood, ready to attack us if need be. I dipped my head low and let Kamu step forward. She walked slowly to the girl, and the girl stepped forward, reaching out to Kamu.

"Cheza..." Kamu whispered. Cheza's hands reached Kamu, who was now letting her mask fall. Cheza's hugged Kamu tightly and I could hear her sigh happily. Yuru dropped her mask also trotting up to the Flower Maiden. I stayed still. A few minutes passed as Cheza pat both Kamu and Yuru. I felt happy, just watching them, but then I spoted one of the wolves staring at me. I growled.

"Like what you see, dumb-ass?" I asked. His eyes widened, then he glared. A soft chuckle rose from the others, and felt slightly smug. The Cheza addressed me.

"This one know's you. You are Kana, wolf of song. You will be there to help us," I blinked at Cheza, then smirked.

"My skills have been reconized by the Maiden herself, I told ya I'd get some where in life," Kamu just chuckled, leaning slightly against Cheza. I watched as Kamu and Yuru both pulled on their human disgueses. I grinned.

"Let's all talk when we get back to the apartment building," I stepped away from them and jumped onto the wall.

"Fallow me!"

~End of Chapter 1~

aishachase: See!

Kamu: Not really...

Yuru: So... what's the point of this?

Kana: NOTHING! AISHA HAS LOST HER MIND!

aishachase97: I have not! Anyways! The next chapter explains on introductions! Kana you will meet your match.

Kana: Please, Tsume cant even handle me! HAHAHAHA!

Yuru: Kana is sooo strong! *squeezes Kana's arm muscals*

Kamu: ...Whatever...

aishachase97: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Kana: Or else!

aishachase97: *hits Kana over the head* Shut up!


	2. Chapter 2

**aishachase97: Well this is chapter two,**

**Kamu: Yeah...The first chapter was really short...**

**Kana: Yeah! What was all that about, Huh? **

**aishachase97: This chapter will be longer! I swear it!**

**Kana: Whatever...**

**Yuru: aishachase97 doesn't own Wolf's Rain, just her oc's and the plot turns. **

**Chapter 2**

** Cheza gripped my hand as I lead the group through town. Another wolf female wolf joined us as we got past the gate, but I didn't think to much about it, she was most likly with the other pack anyways. Cheza didn't say a word as we wove around people, but she stayed close to me, clinging to my hand or my arm. As we walked, the lights from the festival and light posts made it easier to see the Maiden. She was taller than me, but then again every one is taller than me, not that I like it... She also had a gentel touch, and slight smile on her face. Her red eyes took in the different things this city had, and once in a while she would look back at the other wolves, as if telling them that everything was ok here. **

** The farther east we went the less noise there was. I could feel the other wolves relax slightly, leaving all the humans behind us. The moon, only a slight sliver of it, was almost an orange color, and it became our only light. I stopped infront of the apartment building. I glanced at Cheza and let go of her hand. **

** "I'll meet ya up there," I turned and lunged up the wall, landing gracfully on the balls of my feet. Yuru and Kamu came up not long after, fallowed by the other pack. I began pulling apart wooden cratesand tossed them into a pile. **

** "Lets get some introductions out of the way, shall we?" Kamu said leaning against a railing not to far from where I was creating fire. Yuru watched me, facinated at my work. No matter how manytimes I light stuff on fire she was always amused. No one spoke as I lit the wooden crates on fire. The youngest boy in the group started.**

** "I'm Toboe!" I glanced at him. His mask was about the same age as Yuru, maybe 14 years old. He had dark brown hair and light brown colored eyes. He wore a red shirt with breast pockets and greenish brown pants and black boots. On one of his wrists he had silver ringed bracelets. Yuru grinned at him and waved, he waved back slightly, a shy smile on his face. **

** "I'm Hige," I turned my attention to a boy, who was sitting next to a blue/ black haired women. He had Light brown hair and matching eyes. He wore a short sleeved yellowish hoody and a black long sleeve under it, with light blue sweat pants. I laughed as I looked at his neck. **

** "Look who wears a coller!" I said pointing at the band around his neck. The girl next to Hige giggled as he pouted. A few others smiled slightly at my joke but none of them laughed out loud. Cheza walked over and sat next to me by the fire, watching it intensely. **

** "I'm Blue," The girl next to Hige said with a soft smile. She had on a black skirt and jecket top and a red scarf. She had deep blue eyes and blackish blue short hair, that spiked out slightly. She was really pretty. I glanced at the last two male wolves. The one who tried to protect Cheza sighed.**

** "I'm Kiba," I glanced at him. He wore a dark colored jacket and jeans. He had green eyes, and longish dark dark brown hair, almost black. He had sharp, yet sharp features. He was obcviously the pack leader. He seemed wiser than me too... I felt a pang of slightly jealously. He could be a way better leader than I ever was or could be. I shighed running my finers through my auburn hair. **

** "Hey Tsume it's your turn," Toboe whispered to a silver haired boy who was leaning against the railing. He sighed before addressing us.**

** "The names Tsume," He said, looking us all in the eyes. His silver hair was shorter than the rest of them, and as he turned his head I could sea a tiny little rat tail of hair. I could see Kamu having problems with that. He had sharp golden eyes, and a torn leather getup. He kept his hands fisted, and resting on his hips. On his chest was a ragged "X" shaped scar. He has a a studded earring on his right ear and two hoopes on the left. He was handsome. Not that I would admit that out loud. I groaned knowing the only one in my pack that was wanting to talk was Yuru. I nodded at her, and she jumped up pointing at herself. **

** "I'm Yuru! And this is Kamu and Kana! Kana is our leader and she's super awesome! Kamu helped us all get together!" I broke out laughing at her eagerness. I rolled around, carefull of the fire and of Cheza. She smiled slightly at me. I stopped rolling around and laughing, pulling on a calmer mask. **

** "Uh, yeah, I'm Kana," I said, pulling Cheza's hand away from the fire. **

** "Cheza don't touch that, it's hot," Kiba said from the other side of her. She nodded and moved back a little. **

** "I'm Kamu, I'm the one who told these two what Paradise is, and why we need Cheza," Kamu explained from a crate a few feet away. **

** "I still don't see why we fallowed you here," Tsume grunted crossing his arms over his chest. Cheza looked up at him. **

** "We are here because This One needs the Wolf of Song," I grinned. I didn't know what the Wolf of Song was but it sounded awesome. **

** "Whats the Wolf of Song?" Kiba asked, looking at me. **

** "She is the one who will open the gate to Paradise with her song," Toboe leaned forward. **

** "Really? Thats cool!" Yuru cheered hugging me from behind. Kuma came and sat closer to the flames as Hige broke apart another crate, tossing more wood onto it.**

** "I've heard of the Wolf of Song, legend said that Paradise appears for the Flower Maiden, but needs a song to open it's gates. The question is, does Kana know it?" Ever one looked at me. I puffed out my chest. **

** "Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Kamu sighed. **

** "In other words you don't," I gave her a thumbs up.**

** "Exactaly," She shook her head and looked a Kiba. **

** "Cheza travels with you, could we conbine our packs?" Kiba looked aat Cheza, then at me. **

** "Seems like you need too, where heading to Paradise and we need Kana to sing too open the gates," She nodded, leaning back and grabbed her book, continuing to read her book. Yuru suddenly tackeled me. **

** "Kana! Can you take Toboe and I to the festival! I wanna see all the pretty lights!" I pushed her off of me before looking at Toboe. **

** "Wanna go kid?" I asked, acting all cool and level headed. He grinned and hopped up. Tsume pushed himself off the railing and gazed at me.**

** "I'll go too, just in case the kids get into truble," I nodded at him. I spun around and got in Kiba's face. **

** "While I'm gone you had better watch after Cheza, and the rest of them. Apparently we're a full pack now, and if anything happens to them," I pulled back and headed for the edge of the building where Tsume, Yuru and Toboe waited for me. I got ready to lunge off the side, but looked back at Kiba, making sure to be dramatic. **

** "I'll kick your ass," and I jumped. Tsume landed beside me and we looked up at the two kids. **

** "Jump alread!" I shouted. Toboe flinched slightly. **

** "I WAS GETTING READY TOO!" The next thing I knew, Toboe was laying on the ground with Yuru on his back. Tsume just grunted and looked at me. I began walking away from the struggling kids and headed for the festival once again. **

**~1 hour later~**

** " I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET THEM GET AWAY! "**

** "IT WASN'T MY FAULT, JERK!"**

** "WELL IT WASN'T MINE!" I sighed and leaned against the near by vender trying to sell hot dogs. **

** "Well yelling wont help us find them," I said twirling my hair in between my fingers. Tsume face palmed. **

** "Yuru nows what to do anyways if she gets into any trouble, I think they'll be fine," He just looked at me with cold eyes. I grinned. **

** "Ya hungry?" I asked. He looked at me right befoer his stomache growled. I grinned at him and moved around the vender, heading off down the row, Tsume fallowing close behind. I stopped infront of a vender with a huge pig shapes hat. **

** "Four of your pulled pork sandwitches, please," I said to the worker. He grumbled before creating the four sandwitches. It only took a few minutes but soon we were biting into the food thats tasted almost as good as a young buck. Tsume didn't talk but that was ok, I never talked when eating. Food was much more important. I finished shortly after he did and leaned back in the chair I barrowed. **

** "What do we do now?" I asked him. He folded his hands behind his head. **

** "I don't care, I'm fallowing you, but we should-" "FERRIS WHEEL!" I jumped up, grabbing his arm and pulled in the direction of the large wheel. There was a small waiting line when we arrived and I was bubbling. It had been years sense I had even seen a ferris wheel. I wasn't passing up the chance to get a ride. **

** " What the hell is your problem! Do you have multiple personalities, or something?" I looked at him. With a smile. **

** "No, I'm normally kick-ass, but when ya live with a kid for almost a year, ya get soft. That and I really REALLY like ferris wheels," He scoffed at me. **

** "Getting soft because of a kid, what kind of wolves are we?" I smiled at him. **

** "Didn't know you where getting soft because of a kid," He glared at me.**

** "Shut your mouth," I smiled. We stepped forward onto the ferris wheel seat. It was a closed capsule. When the door shut before lifting us up to let the next pair on, we where closed in together. He sat on one side of the capsule, and I on the other. I looked out at the city as we went higher and higher into the air. Once we got to the top I felt a pair of eyes on me. I glanced at Tsume. He was watching me carefully. I growled slightly. **

** "You must really like what you see if ya keep looking," He glared at me. **

** "Stop saying stupid stuff like that," He snapped. The hair on my arms stood on end in slight anger.**

** "I will when ya stop looking!" I shouted back at him.**

** "Bite me," I growled and lunged for him, bitting into his arm. He grit his teeth, neither of us changing into wolf form. I sat on his lap, still gripping his arm in my teeth. I ran my tongue along the leather before releasing his arm. **

** "I didn't actually think you would bite me," He grunted. I stayed on his lap looking at him innocently. **

** "I only did what I was told," He rolled his eyes and went to push me off of him. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him with me, both of us landing on the floor of the capsule. He was ontop of me, in a sugestive way. I flipped us over quickly so I was on top. **

** "I think I like this position much more," I watched as his face flushed a deep red, before shoving me off him. **

** "Leave me alone girl," He barked. I laughed and curled up on my own side of the capsule. I could feel his eyes on me as I watched the world go around. The lights where bright and utterly beautiful, and even though we where 30 feet in the air, I could faintly smell different flowers. I felt myself relax when I picked out the slight sent of Lunar Flowers. I leaned back and turned back to Tsume. **

** "Do you have a favorite flower, Mr. Softy?" I asked. He leaned back and looked at me with a " What-do- you- think?" look. I grinned. **

** "Well surprisingly my favorite flower is a Lunar Flower," I said truthfully. He seemed slightly shocked at this. **

** "Well then, what is it?" He asked. I thought of a smart-assed remark, but held my tongue. **

** "Purple irises," I said looking out of the window. Our ride was ending soon and felt slightly upset at that. Tsume didn't say a thing as we got off the ferris wheel and started looking for Yuru and Toboe. It didn't take long to find them, sharing a thing of cotton candy with huge smiles on their faces. I felt another pang of jealousy. They would make a cute couple, and I would always be alone. **

** ~End of Chapter Two~**

**aishachase97: Oh! Poor little Kana is all alon- *gets hit over the head***

**Kana: It's all your fault, your writing it!**

**aishachase97: Yeah, but thats what makes it interesting! Besides the only one who can actually fight and keep up with you is- **

**Yuru: STOP! YOUR GIVING TOO MUCH AWAY!**

**Kamu: *sigh* Please read and review...**


	3. Chapter 3

aishachase97: Wow! chapter 3! I'm so happy I could cry...

Kana: Don't you dare! I'm the one who should be cryin! Ya made me seem weak! I'm supposed to be bad-ass!

Yuru: You are bad-ass!

Kamu: Yuru watch your mouth

Yuru:*trying to literaly watch her mouth* Eh...

Kamu: I'm not saying anything...

Kana: Only because it's your fault she's doing that...

aishachase97: ANY WAYS! Please enjoy this chapter :D

Kana: aishachase97 doesn't own Wolf's Rain...

Chapter 3

I groaned as something nudged my nose, and turned my head. I wasn't ready to wake up yet, then sun hadden't even rised! I growled at my intruder and tried to go back to sleep. Half way back to my sleepy haze, somthing bit hard into my right flank. I yelped jumping up and snapping my jaws at the intruder. Toboe and Yuru scattered away from me, snickering and wagging their tails at me. I laid my head down on my paws, and glanced at the sunrise.

Another sign that it was another day. Wich meant only one thing. I had to find somthing for us to eat. Of course this time we had extras...I groaned and got to my feet, still feeling sleepy as all hell. I looked around the roof, Toboe and Yuru were tackling each other in friendly play, while everyone else slept. I padded away quietly, making my way down the iron stairway. By the time I had reached the bottom I had pulled on my human mask and was busy tying my hair into a low pony-tail.

People hadn't come out of their homes yet, so the streets were bare. The sun light just started to grazed the ground down the main road. I kept my face down, looking at the ground infront of me, silently sniffing the air for food. I walked around an ally, side stepping a hissing cat. I glared at it, making it scamper off, fur raised. I chuckled childishly at for a moment before my nose sniffed a smell so mouthwatering, drool pooled behind my lips. I strolled carefuly, looking for any signs of sweet smelling thing.

I stopped in my tracks. Ahead of me was a small crate of meat. It looked so fresh and tasty, the sun hitting it just right, making the blood droplets shimmer like rubies. I looked around the ally and moved stealthily twowards the treasure. I grabbed it, being careful not to loose any of it, before leaping onto the roof with it, and heading back to the abandoned apartments.

~Later~

"KANA, YOU ARE AMAZING!" I glanced at Hige who was stuffing his face full of meat. Blue, who was next to him, sighed, nibbling slightly on her food. Everyone was eating except for me. I wasn't all that hungry. I was too busy watching Cheza, who in turn, was watching me. It was a little unsettling, like she new somthing that I didn't. I leaned against the railing looking over the city. No one spoke as they ate, Yuru trying to steal a few bites from Hige and Toboe. I wanted to laugh, but somthing else caught my attention. Kamu was sitting next to Kiba. It wasnt a big deal, but she wasnt just sitting there, she was having a CONVERSATION with him. I felt a stab of jealousy. She never talked to anyone other than Yuru and I felt a little left out.

I sighed before grasping the cold iron fence and flinging my body off the roof. I landed steadily on the balls of my feet, and rocketed forward; out of the ally. Too many people first thing in the morning anyway, they might need a break, and I could use a work out. I ran with my human mask on, until I got to the gate. I jumped up and hoped over the gate, landing outside the city. I grinned to myself and took off into the woods releasing the mask.

As I ran and owl swooped low to my head, laughing. I glared at it and tried to snap its wing. He flew higher, his screeching laugh wrapt in my head. I stopped running and looked around the green forest. It was still early fall, and the trees around still had green leaves. I glared at the foliage. Did everyone know someting I didn't? It was really starting to piss me off. I trotted forward growling the whole way to the river that ran by the city.

I leaned down to look at my reflextion. The water was clean and clear and showed myself easily. Even as a wolf I wasn't anything special. My black fur was short but shaggy, and my eyes where a mossy green, with little spots of yellow. I looked like a rough wolf, a little too thin, with strong looking legs. I was small and no where near a dangerous wolf. I slapped my paw down into the water, scattering the image. I sat back on my hind legs and just watched the water flow down the river. The sun was streaming through the trees, bathing me with a warmth.

"I need to forget about all my flaws and think about the good things," I murmured. I went to move to the river again, when somthing pushed me into the river. The water pricked my skin, sending shivers up my spine as I stood up.

"Who the hell...?" I glared at the wolf infront of me. He was, definately different than others. But extremely familiar. His fur was black but I could smell the dye in the air, and as he stepped forward I could see the red tints. His tongue hanging out of his mouth, and a happy grin on his face. I smiled back.

"Long time no see, Kisu," I got out of the water and shook off the droplets.

"Yes Kana. If I had known that you had been staying in this City I would have come sooner, but, allas...I hadn't and it took me longer to get to you than I had planned," His smile turned into a grimance.

"You sound like an old man. What happened to you, Onii-chan?" I asked, trying to sound just a little bit cuter than normal. He barked out a laugh.

"Since when do you call me that? I always thought that you where the Big Bad Wolf!" I growled at him, stepping forward irratedly. He shut up.

"Anyways, I was out looking for our father," I stared at him for a moment. Why would he be looking for that bastard? It didn't make any sense. He seemed to read my mind and hurried with an explanation.

"I head that he might be able to help find Kawa and that they where near here, you just so happened to be in the nearby city," I stepped closer to him bearing my fangs and growling lowly.

"Where is Kawa?" He backed away puttinghis tail in-between his hind legs and lowering his head.

"Thats why im looking for her, I don't know. I wish I did," I pulled my human mask on and ran my hand through my hair, he did the same. Even as a human he smelt of hair dye. His once blond hair had red and black highlights, and his eyes were the same as our mothers, dark brown with green flecks. He always had looked like our mother had, in both forms, thats most likely why he dyed his hair. I ran my hand through my hair again and leaned against a tree.

"Well I haven't smelt many wolves around here, only the ones in my pack..." I grimanced. It wasn't my pack, well not full, now that Kiba's pack and Cheza had joined us. I looked at the ground and tried to pull my shorts further down my thighs.

"You have a pack? And you haven't invited me to meet them yet?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I glared at him.

"I have manythings on my mind right now. Kawa, and finding paradise," He snorted a laugh.

"You and your pack are looking for paradise? Are you crazy? You'll get yourselves killed!" My glare deepened and I moved away from the tree heading back down the path that led back to the City gates. He jogged after me.

"Kana, you never believed in that fairy tail, why believe in it now?" I sighed and looked up at the sky.

"One of my pack mates, uhh, before recesnt acctivities, was looking for the Flower Maiden that would help us get to Paradise, she told me about manythings, so I decided had nothingn better to do so I'm going with her, and a couple others in search if Paradise," I said stepping over a tree root. He was quiet for a moment.

"If you need the Flower Maiden then isn't that what you should look for first?" I sighed again and twirled a strand of hair around my fingers.

"We already found her,"

"What?" He asked stepping in front of me. His eyes where a blaze with curiousity, and a old passion. That passion that had died out when the stories stopped, when our mother passed away all those years ago, was now light a new. I muttered somthing under my breath.

"I guess I have some explaining to do..."

"Damn straight you do, little sister," I glared at him before telling him about the past few years we hadn't seen each other, and about the previous night. It only took an hour or so, but he was soon caught up on my life. (I didn't care all that much about his because he had already told me what he had been up too.) He was know begging me to join in on the "fun."

"You cant just ask me, you have to ask everyone," He was about to say something so I turned an went to punch him. My knuckles landed on the tree righ next to his face. He stood still until I took my hand back, wiping the blood on my shorts.

"Alright! I got that message! No more talking until we get back to the City!" I rolled my eyes and kept walking. '_This going to end badly, I just know it...'_

As we climbed the stairs of the abandoned apartments I could hear Kamu shouting something or other. Thats a first she was always the quiet one.

"It's not my fault she ran off!" That was Tsume... '_Whats going on?'_I looked at Kisu and told him to follow me. I flung open the door and screamed.

"DON'T WORRY MY FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS I HAVE RETURNED TO YOU WITH A STUPID LUPA AND WITH IT THE UGLYNESS OF A BEAR!" That got every one to shut up. I was instently tackled to the ground.

"WAHHH! Kana where have you been!" Yuru cried clinging to my shirt. I grinned and patted her head.

"Its ok, Im back now,"She nodded her head and hugged me tight. I smiled up at ever one else. Then pointed at them.

"Group of Followers seeking Paradise, Meet Kisu. Kisu meet G.O.F.S.P" Kisu smiled and waved at them. Tsume glared at the hand, then at his face.

"Who the hell are you?" I clicked my tongue.

"Tsume there are little ears around," He lost his glare when he looked at me but still snapped half-heartedly.

"Does it look like I give a flying Fu-"

"LITTLE EARS!" I screached. Every one but Cheza covered their ears. I laughed at my handy work. Tsume turned away from everyone and looked down at the city. I pushed Yuru off me and looked for Kiba. He was right next to Cheza, standing like a guard dog. I walked over to him.

"Kiba, I need you to keep a little seceret," He looked at me boredly, waiting for me to carry on, Cheza giggled and went to stand by Kamu, who had relaxed a little.

"Kiba that stupid wolf I brought with me is my older brother Kisu, and he wants to find Paradise, can he come along?" I asked as sweetly as possible. Kiba looked over at my brother who was getting questioned by Yuru and Toboe.

"How is that a seceret, it seems like more of a question to me," I wiggled my finger in-front of his nose.

"The fact that he is my brother needs to be kept a seceret,"

"Why?" I grinned and poked the tip of his nose earning a creeped out look from him.

"Just because he is really stupid and I am not," He nodded his head to this and looked over at his again.

"Yeah he can come,"

~Chapter 3 End~

aishachase97:Kisu, Kana and Kawa! Its like the three muskiteers!

Kana: You said that wrong...

aishachase97: *sticks her tongue out at Kana*

Yuru: Well thats the end of the chapter! Please read!

Kamu: And REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

aishachase97: Wooohoo! Chapter 4!

Kana: Are you going to announce every chapter?

aishachase97: I don't know maybe, why? You wanna?

Kana: As if, I couldn't care less about this story,

aisha: WHAT! But its about YOU!

Kana: Exactly! I don't want people to know about me! ITS PERSONAL!

aisha:... I never realized...

Kana: EXACTLY!

Kisu:...*Hugs Kana*

Kana: Get the hell off of me!

Yuru: Carrying on! Thank you ALL for your reviews! aishachase97 does not own Wolf's Rain, no matter how much she wants to.

~Chapter 4~

We had left the city about an hour ago and where tracking through the woods. Cheza was riding on my back, petting my soft fur. The forest was calm, the only sound was the vioces of nature. It felt so nice, like being part of a real pack. The the joy was shattered by a certain stupid moron.

"Kana!" Kisu's voice shattered the calm, sending a flock of birds flying from a near by bush. I flattened my ears to my head and growled.

"What Kisu?" I huffed, glaring at the ground infornt of me. Cheza shifted slightly on my back, feeling my uneasiness. Kisu trotted up next to me, his tongue lolling out to the side with that stupid grin on his face.

"Hi," I slowed down a little more and moved to the other side of him, and went to walk on the other side of Toboe and Yuru, who where talking about something or other. Cheza reached out and ran her hand along Yuru's back. She yipped happily and nudged into me. Kisu came up next to Toboe. I felt my annoyance tolerance lower drastically. Cheza noticed this and got off my back with a quiet whisper.

"Please don't get to rough," and she ran to walk next to Kiba and Tsume.

"Kana will you play with us?" Yuru asked, leaning against me. I glanced at her, then at Toboe. He gave me the cutest look I had ever seen. His ears perked up, head tilted, eyes wide. The puppy look. I sighed.

"What were you playing?" I asked. Yuru grinned and ran ahead of us.

"LETS PLAY TAG!" Her tail was wagging fast as she continued to run from us, passing Kiba and Tsume. Toboe ran after her smiling.

"Hey! Dont go to far!" Hige shouted from behind us. He and Blue had taken up the back with Kamu. Toboe replied with a loud bark and tore off aster Yuru. I grinned and went after them, Kisu at my flank. As I passed Kiba and Tsume I heard a soft angered growl emitt from one of them. I ran faster laughing out loud.

When I caught up to Toboe and Yuru I tackled them to the ground, tumbling down a small hill. We all laughed as we tumbled over each other, until we hit the bottom of the incline. Of course everyone landed on top of me. I shugged them off as I stood up, Kisu, Toboe and Yuru fell around me. I looked around our surroundings. We were in a open field, covered in beautiful red flowers. Nothing I had ever seen before. The sun was shinning at just the righ angle, alightening the petles making the flowers seen to be flaming. I left the other three and walked into the center of the meadow. I heard Yuru sneeze from behind me.

I felt my gut twist the closer I got to the center. Something wasn't right here. My body felt rigid, tenced and ready for anything. I heard the rest of the oack join Kisu and the other two. As I got to the center of the meadow I heard Yuru scream really loudly.

"INSIDE BURP!" I heard Toboe start laughing and turned around. I went to move back to them when a vine coiled around my leg pulling me down. The thorns pricked at my skin, cutting into my flash drawing blood. I tried moving forward, but the vine gripped my leg harder, causing me to whimper slightly in pain. I heard a cry, it was low and metalic; Cheza.

"Holy shit! What is that thing!" I heard Kisu scream. My leg was pulled out from under me. I collapsed and glanced behind me. A red flower, about 5 stories high stood their, vines whipping around. The one coiled around my leg started to pull me to it. I began struggling with the vine, trying to get free.

"Kana!" I spared a glance a Yuru, who looked about ready to piss herself. I faught harder. No way was I going to die in front of a kid, not when I had to get them to Paradise. I the vine stopped pulling at my leg and I turned to see why.

Tsume was chewing at the one wrapt around my leg, as another slapped at him, the small cuts bleeding a thin line. The vine loosened its grip on me and I kicked it off, and jumped up. Tsume released the vine and we ran back to the group. As we got back to the group I noticed that Kisu wasn't with the otehrs, and that the vines could still reach us. I shoved Yuru and the others back to the forest. Kiba and Kamu got the idea and started pulling on Cheza, who was staring in shock at the flower thing.

"Damnit!" I sighed. Yeah Kisu had gotten caught by the flower. I made sure that the other all left the clearing before taking my chances with the mutant flower. The only problem was Tsume, who stayed behind with me. I glanced at him as I got my body ready to srint,

"Protect your self," I growled and launched myself forward heading for the red plant. I dodged vines, one after another, making sure they didn't get around my throat. I slid and found an opening. I leaped up and clawed onto the side of the flower. It gave the most unusual sound, a mix between a wounded puppy and a hawk. I tore at the side of the creature, ripping at its petals and right next to me I felt Tsume do the same.

I was ripped away from the heart of the flower and smashed into the ground. Pain flared in my side as I staggered to my feet. It hurt like hell. Tsume was still where he had been, vines wrapt around him. I felt an unknown anger well upp inside me and I let out a peircing growl. I ran forward, dodging the vines and grabbed onto the main body. Again the flower shreiked, and I heard a thud on the ground behind me. I let go of the flower and ran down it, heading for the ground.

Just as i was about to leap off the main body, a vine whipped out and smacked into me, sending me flying into the air. I landed with a huff and collapsed. I was exshasted. I was able to see Tsume carrying Kisu over his shoulders with hus human mask. The flower had pulled its vines together and went into what looked like a cacoon. Tsume came up to my side. I pulled my mask on and staggered back to my feet and we headed out of the clearing.

The others had left us in the dust, and I was too tired to keep moving. After a good 15 minutes I gave up and fell to the ground welcoming the dark abiss.

~Chapter 4 end~

aisha: Sorry it's short! But because of the action I didn't wanna make it too long. Plus it I can know lead into another smaller conflict!

Kana: Why me...

Yuru: Because she promised that you would be bad assed...

Kana: Oh yeah...

aisha: Anyways! Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

aisha: Well this is chapt-

Kana: God damn it! No! Stop freaking saying what chapter this is! It pisses me off!

aisha: *Flinches* I'm sorry...

Kana: If you were freaking sorry then you'll make this chapter longer!

aisha: I can try...

Kana: Whatever...

Kisu: aishachase97 DOES NOT OWN Wolf's Rain!

~Chapter 5~

My head hurt like hell. My body hurt like hell. Everything hurt like hell. It had been such a long time scince I had faught like that. I could tell that I would need to work out more. I groaned and tried to stand up, only to fall back to the ground. My side was messed up badly. I let out a soft whimper.

Something moved near my side, flinching slightly; Kisu. He didn't look to bad. A few scrapes and bruises but that would be the worst of his pain. I grit my teeth and tried to stand again. The pain spiked through my side, causing me to fall once again. I yelped and just laid there, letting the grey spots dance in my vision.

"Are you awake?" I turned my head towards the voice and glared at Tsume who stood with a pile of sticks. I growed instead of answering and tried to stand again. The pain was worst this time and lay limp, letting sleep fall upon me again.

Dream:

_I was curled around my family. Mother, Kawa, Kisu and warmth. And as I stayed comfortable with this scene, everything change. I was older now. Running to my mother, crying for her. She and everyone else was gone. Just Kisu and I remained..._

~Time passed~

I woke up slowly. My head wasn't hurting as badly as it had before, but my side still hurt like a bitch, that and that earlier dream made my heart ache. I managed to stand, and limped past my brother; careful not to wake him. As I walked I pulled on my mask, relieving some of the pain. I easily found a small stream. But I wasn't the only one there.

I ignored Tsume as I lapped up the water, trying to clear my head and pain. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time I drank. Eventualy I gave up on trying to drink away my pain and went to sit next to him, trying not to flinch. Tsume stared out at the water, not paying any attention to me. So after awhile I got bored. I poked his face gently.

He looked at me, calm as could be.

"What are you doing?" I blinked and smiled at him, giving him another jab to the cheeck. This time hus mouth twitch. I giggled to myself but pulled my hand away.

"I got bored so I poked you, ya got a problem with that?" He shook his head and looked back to the lake. I laid down and watched the sky. Stars shone brightly. I felt strangly at ease right here next to him. I new he had a temper but he seem really calm right now. Who would have thought that I could be calm looking for paradise? It's so strange! I grinned and started to hum a little tune, the hum though became a small whisper.

_" You know I'd fall apart without you,_

_I don't know how you do what you do._

_Cause everything that don't make sense about me,_

_Makes sense when I'm with you..._

_Like everything thats green girl I need you!_

_But its more than one and one makes two,_

_Put aside the math and the logic, of it._

_You gotta know you want it too._

_Cause I wanna wrap you up,_

_Wanna kiss your lips._

_I wanna make you feel wanted,_

_And I wanna call you mine._

_Wanna hold your hand, forever,_

_And never let you forget it._

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted. _

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty,_

_You get that all the time._

_But your breauty's deeper than the makeup!_

_And I wanna show you what I sse tonight!_

_When I wrap you up,_

_When I kiss your lips._

_I wanna make you feel wanted,_

_And I wanna call you mine,_

_Wanna hold you hand forever. _

_And never let you forget it, _

_Cause baby, I wanna make you feel wante._

_As good as you make me feel,_

_I wanna make you feel better,_

_Better than you fairytales._

_Better than your best dreams,_

_You're more than everything I need!_

_You're all I ever wanted...All I ever wanted..._

_And I just wanna,_

_Wrap you up,_

_Wanna kiss your lips,_

_I wanna makeyou feel wanted!_

_And I wanna call you mine,_

_Wanna hold your hand forever. _

_And never let you forget it..._

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted._

I stopped when I heard a soft snore. I turned my head and saw that Tsume had fallen asleep. I smiled softly and pat his hair, before curling up in a non-painful way and falling back asleep.

Tsume's POV:

Her voice... It was so, so soothing... Almost like Cheza's. I soon found myself falling asleep to the song that she was singing, knowing that it was some sort of heart lurcher.

As I slept I dreampt of flowers and feilds. Red and white flowers. All over the place. To be honest even as I slept I felt myself curling around something warm and comfortable. A sweet smell, soft singing, and beautiful scenery. Almost perfect...

~The next morning...~

Kana's POV:

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" I jumped up and died. Not literaly, but my heart was beating a mile a minute. I growled at the intruder, for waking me and scring the shit out of me. A just as angry growl came from where I had been laying just before the rude awakinging.

Tsume glared at Kisu, who was glaring back. I looked between thembefore realizing what he was talking about. I had been laying close to Tsume, and somehow during the night I had curled into him, and he had curled around me... I blushed and covered my face. OMG we were WOLF SPOONING! I breathed deeply and tried to calm myself down. Tsume stretched out yawning out loudly.

"You woke her up, dumb-ass!" Tsume growled standing straight. I groaned, definatly not the way I like to wake up in the morning. The both started to scream at each other. I turned and walked away, my wounds almost completely healed.

I could still faintly hear them bickering when I stopped, however, it wasnt as loud. I sighed and began stretching out my limbs. I was soon tackled to the ground by a crying idiot.

"YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITH THAT THING!" Kisu wailed hugging me to his chest. I groaned and punched him in the face. He let go of me holding his face. Tsume came out of the bushes laughing his ass off. I glared at him and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I think we should try and find the others?" Kisu said rubbing his cheek. I laughed at him and dropped my masking taking off in the derection we where heading before the flower thing attacked us. Tsume and Kisu where soon at my flanks and we tore through the forsest.

We continued running for hours, the only time stopped was for Kisu, because he has to take a piss. It didn't take long for the sun to start setting. Again we found a place close to water and tried to relax. Kisu, for once, wasn't ready to fall asleep. He glared at Tsume for a good five minutes before Tsume snapped at him.

"Whats your problem?" Kisu just scowled and looked away muttering under his breath. To be honest it was making me upset. Why the hell where they fighting? There was no need to! We were all going to the same place, why fight? While I was caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice Kisu getting closer to me. I did, however, notice when Tsume growl.

"Kisu what the hell are you doing?" I asked, twirling my hair around my pinky finger. Kisu grinned, obveously haapy that Tsume was getting ticked off. I sighed and went to move away from from him, but he ducked lower and kissed my forehead.

His lips where torn from my skin with an angered growl. I couldn't help but laugh. Tsume had Kisu pinned to the ground, a shinner starting to form over his eye. This of course kept me laughing. Kisu looked close to tears.

"Dude look! I'm sorry! I didnt mean anything by it!" Tsume was growling loudly, his anger seemed to continue the more Kisu tried to explain the small peck on the forehead. Tsume punched Kisu once more, knocking him out. I laughed harder, bringing Tsume's attention to me.

"What the fuck do you think your laughing at?" I managed to point at Kisu's limp body. Tsume looked at him and chuckled a little himself. Then went to lay down. I grinned and crawled over to him, loosing my mask. I curled up against him, not really caring. A lot had happened resently, and I was really tired. Soon I was falling into a deep abiss.

~Chapter 5 End~

aisha: Ok this was just a filler chapter...

Kana: No duh dip shit!

aisha: Really? Why the heck did I make you so mean?

Kana: I dont know...

aisha: Well whatever! Sorry but that this was a filler... more is to come, but whats up with Tsume? Is it PMS? And why did I add Tsumes POV into it? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kana:... WTF?

aisha:I would also like to say that I Dont own the song that Kana was singing earlier. That song belongs to Hunter Hayes!

Kisu: We would also like any song requests!

aisha: Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Aisha: Woot woot!

Kana... Fuck you...

Yoru: Kana said a bad word!

Aisha: BAD KANA! *wacks her over the head with a rolled up newspaper*

Kana: I HATE YOU ALL!

Yoru: And on with the disclaimer! aishachase97 does not own Wolfs Rain J

Kana: AHHHH!

~Chapter 6~

"We're lost,"

"We're not lost,"

"Can I speak?"

"No!" I turned and glared at the boy who I called my brother. Tsume seemed to be just as pissed as I was at the moment. We were lost and he wouldn't admit that we took the wrong turn back at the birch tree four. Hours. Ago. Kisu put his hands in the air for mock surrender.

"Come on guys! Dont bicker! Im sure we can find them soon!" Kisu said happily. Tsume turned to scowl at him. I sighed. This wasnt going to work out. I had to find my pack and soon, before I killed someone. I walked forward as Kisu and Tsume shouted. I dropped my human mask and ran, looking for the comforting scent of Lunar Flowers.  
I ran for a good 10 minutes before coming to a stop on a rocky ledge. Behind me trees stood tall, and healthy. Bugs and small rodents scurried around the underbrush. The sky was blue, and only a few white puffy clouds adorned its beautiful features. It was a gorgeous day. The only thing that was missing was Cheza and her lunar flower scent. As I looked over the world I forgot about Kisu and Tsume, about my fears, about Paradise. And for just a moment, I was free. I was me and it was nice. But, alas, all good things must come to an end... However... why must my moments be filled with torture?

A loud crash came from the trees behind me. I turned and watched as Kisu's wolf body slammed into me. I let out a startled yelp as I tried to keep myself from falling over the edge. My claws gripped at the stone, but the force of Kisu's hit was enough to unlodge my paws. Kisu barked as my body tummbled down the cliff. I tried to find my feet, but the rocks cut into my paws. Rock after rock slammed into my sides, bruising my already injured ribs. It wasnt all that long before my body hit the bottom.

I laid there for a few moments. I couldnt seem to smell anything other than dust and blood, and dirt covered my mouth. I groaned staggering to my feet. They shook a little but I managed to hold myself strong.  
"Kana! Kana are you ok?!" Kisu cried from the top of the cliff. I growled. My brother was a complete idiot. He couldnt have survived on his own... I growled.  
"YEAH YOU LITTLE BASTARD! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" I howled up at him. I flattened my ears against my head and looked around my new surroundings. It wasnt long before my nose was clear and I could pick up the slight scent of Lunar Flowers. I smiled to myself and pulled on my human mask. I stood up tall and let out a breath before singing out to my Flower Maiden.  
_"Follow me, Take my hand...  
I'll show you a world you can understand...  
Far away, to live in peace..._

_All the mayhem will cease...  
on this night...  
we will surrender to our light..._

_Howl at the moon!  
Sing a song that will be heard!  
A wonderous tune!  
Some kind of meaningful word!  
Howl at the moon..." _  
I smiled brightly and waited. It wasnt long before Cheza ran into my arms giggling happily.  
"This one heard your song!" I grinned down at her. Kiba and the rest of them were soon around us.  
"Hey wheres Tsume?" Toboe asked looking at me with a cute tilt of his head. I pointed up on the ledge.  
"Up there with Kisu... They knocked me down here..." I glared up at them. Kisu laughed. Tsume hopped off the ledge and gracefully landed on his paws a few feet away from me before pulling on his own mask. Toboe went and wagged his tail at Tsume.  
"KANA!" A pair of arms wrapped around my waist hugging me tightly. Yoru. I pat her head slightly as she nuzzled my stomach affectionatly. It wasnt long before Kisu came tumbling down the cliff himself. Kiba glanced at him for a moment before turning to look at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. Kamu came up and stoob beside him. I was highly confused for a moment before smirking. I had missed something the past few days... I glanced at Tsume while everyone regrouped. He seemed sharper than most. It was almost... Attractive...  
"Kana?" I looked at Yoru.  
"Sorry... I had my brains scrambled too much. I BLAME YOU, YA BASTARD!" I glared at Kisu. He looked at the ground and walked over to Cheza, who would show him some sort of sympathy. Kiba looked around us for a moment.  
"Were out in the open... Lets find some sort of shelter," Almost like his word was law, we all set out. Cheza riding steadily on my back as we all ran forward, looking for the forest.

~Later that night~

"Kana..." I looked up at Kamu. Her tail was tucked between her legs, and her head was low as she approached me. I grinned wolfishly at her as she came to lay by my side.  
"Kamu, look at the moon," I whispered. She tilted her head up to the sky.  
"Its not there..." I chuckled. Thats what made this a magical moment. A moment soft and sweet, with no power. A New Moon. It wasnt really cold this night, but it seemed like everyone was curled up against someone. Cheza with Kisu, Toboe with Yoru, Blue with Hige, and Kiba was talking to Tsume inside the rocky cave. It was just one of those nights where you wanted to be close to some one.

"Kana... I think I might like Kiba..." I glanced at Kamu sharply. Wolves dont just 'like' someone. Wolves mated mostly for life. And the reason for that was because we were going extinct.  
"You know what that means, dont you? Of course you do, your the smart one..." I sighed as she looked at me. Why was she telling me this... She stared at me and tilted her head the way Yoru does. She wanted something from me... But what?  
"Kana... I want you to do me a favor..." I watched her carefully.  
"What...?" I asked hesitently. She was good at hiding her thoughts from her body. I couldnt tell what she wanted.  
"Kana, could you let me go? Let me be apart of his pack?" She looked at me, her eyes wide a pleading. I swallowed. If she wanted to be with him, then she would have to be apart of his pack. It was a law everyone new. Packs may travel togather, however if they wanted to breed with each other, one pack had to let them go. Or surrender Alpha rights to the other leader. I looked back into the cave. Yoru and Toboe were fast asleep, same with Hige and Blue.  
"It would seem that Toboe and Yoru are getting along quite well..." I murmured . Kamu nodded.  
"Their around the same age, its only natural that they be closer," I stood up and streched. Kamu watched me, waiting to see what I was going to do. I trotted inside the cave and over to Kiba. Tsume looked over at me as I made my way over to them. Kiba didnt spare me a glance.  
"Kiba, I have decided that its stupid to go on as two seperate packs, so I'm allowing you to be Alpha..." Kiba finally looked me in the eyes. His eyes were clear, and strong, nothing like my childness. He would make a better leader for the pack than me anyways... He stood up and brushed against me in a sign of acceptance, before heading over to Kamu who was just out side the cave. Tsume watched me patiently. I glared at him.  
"What?" I snapped. He shook his head.  
"You just gave up your pack. It must have been a huge blow to your ego," I snorted and layed down across from him.  
"I do whats best for them, and their happy, so it doesnt really matter. Just as long as they continue to smile at me..." Tsume stared at me some more before shifting so he was laying next to me. I closed my eyes and breathed. He breathed, and soon the warmth and the sound of his steady heart beat lulled me into a peacefull sleep.

~Chapter End~

aisha:...  
Kana:... I freakin hate you! You can go to bloody hell!  
aisha: Im sorry! Its just what happens!  
Kana: GO DIE IN A DITCH!  
aisha:...*Ignored Kana* Readers out there! Please review! But in your review could you please give me songs! Kana wasnt pleased with the song I wrote for her...  
Kana: ... *Mutters*...  
Kamu: Please review


	7. Chapter 7

aisha:...

Kana:...

aisha:...

Kana:...

aisha:...

Kana:...

aisha:... Dont blink...

Kana: *blinks* BITCH!

aisha: Not my fault! D:

Kana: aishachase97 does not own Wolf's Rain...

~Chapter 7~

I growled all the next morning. Not even Cheza came to walk beside me. It really didn't help that it was raining like a bitch. My fur was so matted and wet I could have sworn it was slowing me down. I was behind everyone, even Yuru was walking faster than me... And managing to play with Toboe at the same time. It just wasn't a good day... Yuru didnt even say good morning to me like she normally did. I felt amazingly more sad than I thought I would after giving my pack over to Kiba. Yuru hadn't even noticed and Kamu hadn't left Kiba's side all morning.

I hadnt felt this alone in along time. I had always thought that with those two around I couldn't feel lonely, but as it seems, they moved on. Not to far away, but enough so I couldnt be a part of it. And to hide my sadness and loneliness, I covered it up with anger and agression. Loneliness wasn't what wolves were made for, no matter how many actually were. Wolves were meant for pack life, as much as humans needed family.

I trudged on through my anger and sadness. No need to slow down everyone when we needed to get to the only place that mattered. Paradise. And with that in mind I picked up my pace. We needed to get there. I needed to get there. I may not have been one to care before, but now that we have the Flower Maiden, Cheza, our goal felt so near. It excited me, and I'm sure that everyone else was feeling the same. With ever step we got closer to Paradise.

Kisu slowed down and walked next to me. I ignored him the best I could as we traveled on. He may have been my blood brother, but that didnt mean that I wanted to talk to him, especially in the mood I was in. He whimpered slightly and nudged my side. I growled a warning, but he nudged me again. I turned my head and caught his neck in my teeth. I heard him yelp in surprise as I bit down harder, drawing a little blood. Every one stopped ahead of us and watched. Kisu took a swipe at my head and I let go of him. I bared my teeth at him, blood dripping from my canines. My breathes came out in pants as he dropped his head.

"Kana...This one is worried about you..." I turned my head to look at Cheza. Just looking at her made my stomach twist with calm. It irked me. I didnt want to be calm. I didnt want anything. I just needed to be alone. I growled at them all. Telling them that if anyone followed me I wouldnt be happy, at all. I took off into the rain, leaving them behind me.I could hear chesza's small whimper, but I went on, and i knew that Kiba might have my head later. It didnt matter. I needed to get away from them, from the loneliness they made me feel.

Rain pelted against my face as I raced through the forest we had been walking through. My eyes blurred with tears and rain, mud smeared my paws as they pounced on the ground, propelling me forward. The rain picked up the faster I went, and soon I had to slow down so I could see were I was going. Tree's surrounded me from every angle as I stopped. I panted, trying to calm my still, fast moving heart. I dropped to my stomach and rolled to myside as I calmed myself down. I needed to think clearly.

I didn't have to let Kiba be in charge... I could have Kept my pack... But I didn't. I'm sure that if I hadn't then Kamu would have been upset with me. So I did what I had to do to keep her happy. It wasn't like Yuru wasn't happy either. She would play with Toboe all day every day, some day fall in love with him, maybe have a litter. It didn't matter. They were happy, so I should be too... But why was I so upset over it. I let out a soft whimper as I pulled on my mask, hoping that my human self would bring me comfort, however is did nothing. I laid there, letting the rain drip down onto my soaking, sore body. Eventually I got up again and started heading back the way I came, trying to sniff out the path that I had taken.

It wasn't till I passed the same tree for the third time that I decided I was lost. I could admit it, but admitting it would make me feel all that more alone. I ground my teeth together as the rain picked up again, and the sky got darker. It wasn't long before the sound of thunder rolled over the sky, little flashes of lightning sprouting from clouds. It was still a good few miles away, so I continued on, trying to find my way back to the others.

I couldn't pick up any scent of lunar flowers. As the thunder grew louder and closer, I found myself beginning to worry about myself. It wasn't like I was afraid of thunder but being alone during a real storm wasn't pleasant. I wandered on through the forest, trying too see any of the others, or maybe even pick up the scent of flowers. Nothing. I stopped next to a tall tree to try and get my bearings. As I caught my breath a shot of lightning struck out of the sky and blasted the tree. It was soon alight with flames. I jumped back with a startled yelp.

Fire consumed the tree within minutes, drying out the bark. The fire spread from branch to branch, licking and teasing the trees surrounding it. The colors of the flames mixed with the dark colors of the smoke. The danced through the air in a breathless tango. I turned to run, but found myself staring at another tree, caught in the fires grasp. I spun, looking for a way out of this mess, but I was stuck. I felt blocked, like I was trapped in a cage. That scared me. I was alone and trapped. I needed my pack now, and they were gone, I couldn't find them in this storm. The most likely left me. Alone a caged... Alone... I curled up on the forest floor, fire moving ever so slowly to me. I could feel the heat, and it was starting to burn. I whimpered and hid my face in my arms as I went into the fetal position. A crack sounded through the air, and one of the trees began to fall towards me. I didn't move, I couldn't. I was exhausted. My body couldn't move even if I tried. The tree crashed right beside me, sending embers flying in all directions.

I could feel them burning me, warming my blood. But I couldn't move. Alone. Caged.

"KANA!"

Nothing...

~Chapter End~

Aisha:... OMG

Kana: That's it! Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Kana: I hate you all. Go die in the pits of hell...

aisha: Well thats mean... She doesnt mean it my fellow readers!

Kana: Your right... I only hate you...

aisha: *emo corner* what did I do...?

Kana: You exist...

aisha:...*cries*

Kana: Now I feel bad... Please read the chapter as I console your writer...She also doesnt own Wolf's Rain...

~Chapter 8~

"Na...Ka...na...Kana... Open your eyes damnit!" I groaned. My leg hurt like hell, my head was stuffy and my throat felt like I'd eaten a bee hive. I opened my eyes slowly, feeling the heat of the sun on my tender skin. I closed my eyes again, to tired to keep them open. I let out a soft moan as the pain in my leg throbbed to life. Something next to me shifted closer, leaning over me. I opened my eyes just enough to see what it was, before closeing them once again and whimpering.

"Tsume...?" I whispered, throat to coarse to do any more than that. I really didnt need to ask, I could faintly smell him over the left over scent of smoke that filled my nose. What was he doing here? I should have burned to death. Did he save me? Why? Something wet dabbed at my cheek and I sighed at the cooling feeling it gave me. It moved to from my face to my throbbing leg. I gasped slightly at the pain, however it didnt last long as the cold seeped into the burn. I relaxed, letting Tsume cool my wounded leg. I could slightly hear him mutter small curses as he worked.

"Kana what the hell... Trying to kill yourself? Damn your almost as bad as that pup..." I wanted to laugh, or retort something equally insulting, but my tongue felt thick in my mouth. I tried to lift my arms up so I could block the blister sun light from my warm face. It felt like my skin was stretching over my bones. Another shadow appeared over me blocking the light. The shade felt nice against my skin, and once again I was sinking into the dark void of sleep.

/\\

When I opened my eyes the next time, I could feel something wrapped around my side. Shifting slightly, I looked, trying to see what was spooning me.

"Tsume? Tsume what do you think your doing?" I asked gently, trying to move away from him. He lifted his face, looking at my face.

"You where cold so I was helping you stay warm," He replied, pulling me up against his chest. I winced slightly as my leg jerked, sending small sparks of pain through my body, but I didn't move. I was cold, and Tsume was warm. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"So... How bad am I?" I asked softly, my throat becoming more and more irritated the more I spoke. Tsume looked down at me with a hard expression.

"You have a burn on your leg about the size of my fist. You also breathed in a lot of smoke..." I shivered, disgusted at the thought of that nasty smoke inside my lungs. His arms tightened around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder gently.

It took a while, but soon my throat stopped hurting, and I could speak normally again. Tsume got up a few times, bringing me water to drink from a little wooden bowl that was sitting around from an old camp area not to far from the clearing. After drinking my fill I worked on my leg, trying to stop the stinging that happened every time I jostled it the wrong way. It was getting late, the sun had just settled beyond the trees when Tsume started gathering fire wood to make a fire. As he lit the fire, small glimpses of what had happened the other night shot across my mind. I stayed away from the fire, close enough to stay warm, but not enough so that I would catch and burn.

"Tsume? How did you find me?" I questioned as he sat next to me, pulling me closer to keep me warm. He took a little while to respond.

"We are a pack, and the larger the pack the stronger. We need to get to paradise, and we cant get there with out you," He stated. I felt my heart sink just a little at his words. Even he didn't like me, I was just there to get them to paradise with Cheza... It was quiet again, the only sound came from our short breathes and the cackling fire.

"Kana?"

"What is it Tsume?"

"Why did you run off like that?" He asked looking at me. I glanced at the fire, before bringing my gaze to his face.

"I felt unwanted, and... alone," I whispered, looking away.

"How could you feel alone? You where surrounded by the others," He stated sharply, pulling my eyes back to his fierce eyes. I gulped slightly.

"Just... because your surrounded doesn't mean you cant be alone... Sometimes that's how you feel inside..." Something registered in his mind, I could see it working inside his skull. I let him ponder it as I looked at the forest that covered the edge of the clearing. I felt a cold chill spread through my body as an owl hooted not far from us, its laughing sound echoed through the valley.

"Kana?" I let out a whine.

"Whaaaat," Tsume chuckled slightly.

"Sing to me..." I felt my eyes widen slightly. The only one I sang to was myself most of the time, or that rare occasion Yuru had a nightmare. I looked up into his dark eyes.

"Please?" I shuddered slightly as his breath caressed my cheeks. I hummed slightly before nodding, giving into his request.

_"Every night, I endure the pain that visits me on top of the squeaking, creaking bed._  
_Did I get something wrong? Thinking about this and that, I wallow in feelings of regret._

_"The way it is now, it's no good." I don't know who said that anymore._

_With the thought that all I can do now is live on alone, I gaze at the burning wasteland._  
_Like a wolf that endured its wounds, yeah, I don't want to disappear, not yet,_  
_Because if I did, it would've been better if I'd fallen._

_On Friday, as the weekend visits, I won't tidy up this noisy room.  
Biting my nails that have grown a little long, I watch TV. At this point, everything starts to look good.  
I bathed myself in alcohol from the head down. If I could get drunk from this, I'd keep on feeling good._

_I don't think of the way that I can't laugh like I used to as a sad thing.  
Is this just something that everyone chooses, even though it hurts so much?  
In that case, it would've been better if I'd run away._

_It looks like I'm going to fail, just as I predicted.  
I'll just throw away the bad thoughts when I spit them out._

_With the thought that all I can do now is live on alone, I gaze at the burning wasteland.  
Like a wolf that endured its wounds, yeah, I don't want to disappear, not yet.  
I don't think of the way that I can't laugh like I did that day as a sad thing.  
The wolf that runs through the wasteland still doesn't look back even now.  
In that case, let's hurry ahead and run with wolves!"_

I went silent as the lyrics of the song drifted through the air. My body had fully relaxed itself against Tsume. He didn't move, and it was then that I realized he had fallen asleep. I smiled and helped him lay down, careful I so I wouldn't hit his head on the ground or mess up my wounded leg. As gently as I could I curled into a ball next to him, hoping that we could keep each other warm.

He let out a soft growl and wrapped his arms around me in his sleep. My heart beat quickened. This wasn't the first time we had laid together like this... why the sudden nervousness? I tried to push it out of my mind as I fell into another null void of sleep, this time dreams and nightmares danced in my head.

~Chapter End~

Kana: Good work with this chapter...

aisha:...thanks... I just wanted to thank all my beautiful readers! Thanks for the support and Band suggestions! I would also like to say that the song I used does not belong to me, its from Angel Beast a Girl Dead Monster song. :) It's really good and I enjoyed listening to it and using it!

Kana: The song is called 'Run with Wolves,' I also hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.

Aisha: Are you feeling ok?

Kana: Just peachy..


	9. Chapter 9

Kana: Im alone today, Aisha is taking the day off from saying anything in the disclaimer, so here it is... aishachase97-

Tsume: *throws Kana over his shoulders* Does not own Wolf's rain...

Kana: TSUME YOU ASS! LET ME GO!

~Chapter 9~

I didn't want to wake up. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to do anything. Of course Tsume being the prick he is forced me up at dawn to look for the others. And it didn't take long to find them, following the beautiful scent of lunar flowers, however by body was stiff and achy. Tsume kept me moving forward, not once alowing me a break. So when we finally caught up to them, Kamu was was livid not only with me, but with Tsume.

"What's with all the red marks on your arms?" She growled stomping over to us as we came out of the undergrowth. I shrugged her off, moving over to Cheze and leaning down to rub my cheek against hers. Kamu growled angrily and glared at Tsume, trying to make herself bigger than what she really was. Tsume did nothing but look at her with a bored expression.

"Are you caring for her now? Kinda late for that," Even though his face was calm and emotionless, his voice was hard and steely. Kamu flintched slightly and looked over at me as I let go of Cheza. I glanced at the ground, before letting my mask fall and swishing my tail around slightly. Tsume followed suit and trotted up beside me. Yuru whimpered slightly and dashed up to me, nudging her head against my chest. Toboe watched her, tail dipped low as he came forward also. I pushed them away, trying to breathing room. This gave them the impression of play and they darted away down the path, nipping and yapping at each other. I shook my head and trotted past Kiba and Cheza, who were watching everything that had just happened carefully. Kamu kept her human appearance on her as she went to stand beside Kiba. I looked around them, trying to figure out what was wrong with the picture, until I found it.

"Where is Kisu?" I asked turning to look at Kiba and Kamu. They tilted there heads before looking around the path and trees.

"Maybe he went to find you and got lost?" Kamu said softly, gazing at me with saddened eyes. I looked away from her. It didn't matter anyways. I was ok, just a little sore. Tsume let out a small grunt.

"Good. We should keep going if he's lost," I head butted his chest with my head before moving forward to check in the bushes. After several minutes of looking, I gave up, following Kamu, Kiba and Cheza down the path that Toboe and Yuru had taken. Tsume stayed at my side, making sure I didn't tumble more than I already was. My legs hurt like a bitch and I couldn't help the occasional limp or trip.

As we wondered down the path I kept a look out for my brother. Yes he was annoying, but he was pack, he was blood, and to be honest he was all I had left at the moment. If he didn't show up within the next few days, I would go looking for him, even though he was an ass.

After tripping for the 12th time, Tsume finally called for a break, claiming that I wasn't fit to continue without a break. I glared at him.

"Maybe if you let me walk at my own pace before, I wouldn't be so worn out now!" He narrowed his eyes at me and forced me into a sitting position. Everyone had stopped walking to watch what was happening. I huffed, laying down on the side of the path, Tsume following me like a cat followed tuna. As irritating as it was, it was also kind of soothing. He had been there for me, found me in the fire and treated my wounds after. I couldn't help but feel that deep down he cared just a little for me. I settled into the undergrowth, my legs feeling the pain of relief form over working the tight and healing skin.

Kiba settled down under a maple tree, Kamu laying near him with Cheza sitting between, petting there heads gently. Yuru and Toboe continued their simple game of tag, weaving in and out of the forest growth. Hige and Blue had wandered off a while ago to search for food. Groaning silently I looked around for my idiot brother. Not knowing where he was after just getting him back worried me. He used to get into so much trouble, what if he got caught in a hunters trap... or shot or something. I wouldn't have known all because I ran off. _I needed to control my anger better_, I thought angrily. Things would have been different than they where now; I wouldn't be in pain and Kisu wouldn't have ran off. Why was everything always my fault?

Tsume curled around me, keeping his head high and looking around for any sign of danger. Cheza had both Kamu and Kiba asleep, muttering sweet things to them. This was starting to kill me. I had more adventures in that stupid city I had been staying in! Why was my life so dull now? Why was I getting hurt now? Why did these things happen to me!

My head swung around as I smelt a familiar sent cross my nose. I rose to my feet carefully, sniffing at the air, trying to figure out where I had smelt that sent before. My head tilted in all directions, trying to locate the sent and where it was coming from. I trotted down that path, knowing that Tsume was following me. The others were to busy to understand what was going on anyways. I was careful this time, not to trip at all, trying to find that scent. I wondered off the path, nose raised to the sky. That's when I remember that scent, that familiar scent of cedar wood and fresh rain. I dashed forward, ignoring my body's protest. I could hear Tsume trying to keep up, but I pushed myself faster, ducking under a fallen log and across a stream. The wind blowing on my face, driving my nose mad with the scent of home.

"Kawa!" I barked, crashing out of the forest. Three wolves stood beside each other. I heard a yip and the smallest of the wolves lunged in my direction.

"Kana!" I ran forward, crashing into the smaller wolf. We tumbled to the ground, Kawa nipping at my neck and I licked at her face. My little sister. Her tail was wagging and her ear where up high on her head. She had grown a lot sense I last saw her. Her markings, deep gray and black masked her body in a striking way. She had filled out perfectly with strong legs. She nuzzled into my head in a wolfish hug, as I leaned my head against hers, breathing in the that scent of cedar and fresh rain. I could feel Tsume trotting up behind me, and two other wolves from the front of me. I glanced up and growled. Tsume stopped a few feet away from us, glaring at the other two wolves. Kawa, shifted closer to me, pushing me back a little.

"Kana..." I looked up at them, turning my attention to Kisu. But I turned my head instantly after hearing a sharp, high pitched bark. I turned to the other wolf, who was bigger than all of us. His muscles were ripped, and he held his head up high. He had very similar markings to Kawa, however he weighed more to the black than gray. I felt my body freeze as I looked into his eyes. The same eyes I see in every reflection. The same eyes I had to deal with every day.

"Father..."

~Chapter 9 End~

Yuru: OK! That's it! We all hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let us know what you think! REVEIWS MAKE US HAPPY! :D


End file.
